


If Only for One Night, You Were Mine

by ChromeEdwardian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeEdwardian/pseuds/ChromeEdwardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinuviel Surana, King Alistair's chancellor and mistress, would have sat idly by while the king and queen went to bed together. But thankfully, Teagan won't allow that to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only for One Night, You Were Mine

The queen had gone to bed early, and shortly after, so had the king, and Teagan had seen the look on Chancellor Surana's face while she watched them retire. It wasn't a happy one. This secret courtship the king and the Chancellor had worked out was by all accounts regrettable from Teagan's perspective. It was a pity keeping the Hero of Ferelden cooped up in this castle while she pined after a man she could only have in secret, when she could have any other man she wanted. 

Alistair insisted they were capable of making this work. Still, it didn't reassure him, or keep him from walking down to the Chancellor's quarters later that night to check on her.

He knocked slowly on the door and he was admitted by the Chancellor's soft voice. Stepping inside, his eyes were drawn to the small woman drawing on the divan, her legs tucked beneath her, clothed in a light linen nightdress and a dressing gown as blue as midnight. From the moment he had met her in the Redcliffe Chantry, he had known he would never meet another woman so beautiful. 

"Good evening, Teagan," she said, smiling. She put down what she was drawing and held her hand out to greet him. Teagan moved swiftly to her side and grasped her frail hand firmly. The strongest woman he knew but with hands as crushable as a bird. His heart tightened.

"Did you need something?" she asked. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you."

"Thank you, Tinuviel," Teagan replied. "Please forgive my intrusion. I came to ask after your well-being. At dinner, you didn't seem... _happy_ with the king."

Tinuviel's smile faltered. "It was nothing, Ambassador. Please don't trouble yourself."

"No trouble at all to look after a friend."

"You're the sweetest." She shifted, and Teagan saw the briefest glimpse of cleavage. "But Alistair and I have an understanding." Her eyes drifted to the heavy wooden door of her stone chambers, and Teagan would have done anything to know what she was truly thinking.

"You find yourself able to forgive him?"

She looked back at him. "Of course. He's very forgiving of me and my...habits, shall we say. Why should I keep him from his duties?"

"Habits?"

"Surely you've heard the rumors about the Circle, my Teagan." She laughed. "Alistair and I agreed that when he takes his wife to bed, I might take a lover to mine." She gently took the small braid in his hair and tucked it behind his ear. 

"I see. Who...who am I keeping waiting, then?" he asked with what he hoped was levity.

She took his hand and ran her thumb across his palm. "Most likely no one. Unless someone volunteers..." He noticed she was looking up at him, the faintest of blushes on her cheeks.

It was a crime that she wasn't being showered with love at every one of her waking moments. He should be the one to do it, of course. He was extremely un-married, as was she. And how many times had she "accidentally" pushed her breasts against him? Their entire relationship was built on flirtation that went nowhere, and by Andraste, if now wasn't the right time to make it go somewhere...

"Know--" he swallowed whatever was caught in his throat. Maker, if she kept looking at him like that... "--that if ever on one of these nights, you desire more than my company, it is yours."

Tinuviel's eyes lit up, and her cheeks colored darker. She shrugged and lay her head back on the back of the divan, letting go of his hand. Teagan could not keep himself from trailing down her neck with his eyes. "I shall keep your generous offer in mind, my Teagan," Tinuviel said. 

She wanted him to pursue her. Teagan inched closer to her and brushed his fingers over her short red hair. She closed her eyes in contentment, saying, "I'm sure things will work themselves out when I head out for Amaranthine." A little boastfully, she added, "I'm to be Warden-Commander of Ferelden."

"There is no one more worthy, I'm sure. But back to the matter at hand." He gently tipped her head to face him beside her. "I would ease your sorrow tonight."

Tinuviel parted her lips as though to answer, and Teagan slowly touched her mouth with his. He was halfway leaning on her now, grasping onto the back of the divan to keep from falling on her. He could feel her stiffen for a split second before turning her body more toward him. He went for a more substantial kiss, hearing tiny moans coming from her throat as his lips worked hers. She reached up to touch his jaw, and it was like cold butterflies on his skin. He felt her tongue on his lip and opened his mouth to let her inside. But it was soon over. She pulled away slowly before sliding onto his lap, weighing nearly nothing.

"Alistair will have a fit if I sleep with his uncle," she said with quiet glee in her voice.

"Did he specifically tell you not to?" Teagan asked, resting his hand on her waist. She was flesh after all, he marveled. A living breathing hero, and yet entirely mortal. He tightened his grasp as though protecting her.

"No, he didn't, but I try to be considerate," Tinuviel answered. "You will have to be the one to explain it to him when he finds out." She had began running her hands over his chest, feather-light, fingers dipping beneath the collar of his finery more times than was fair. She was an elf and a mage, there was no one more unsuitable for him, but Maker help him, he wanted her more than anything in the world.

"Agreed," Teagan said finally. Tinuviel smiled and pushed up against his growing erection before getting up and walking toward the bed.

Teagan sat watching for her instructions. She removed her dressing gown and then slowly lifted her nightdress from her shoulders. All with her back to him and all he could focus on was the small round buttocks and the smooth back, and when she had removed her smalls, she got on the bed and nestled herself into the pile of pillows, looking quite pleased with herself. Wordlessly, she gestured to him. "Undress for me," she said.

It was as though a spider's thread were being held between them, one wrong move and he'd shatter the illusion. As his clothes came off one by one, he focused on her breasts, her nipples like dusty roses. He met her eyes, but she bashfully looked away. Again, what was going through her thoughts, he could not begin to guess, but then he was finished and he climbed onto the soft bed and her eyes wandered to the rest of him. He warmed under her appraisal. She smiled and lightly touched one of those pink nipples as he crawled over her.

There was a small golden chain around her neck, from which hung a small cameo of a rose. The king had given this to her, he was certain. A small chill ran across his back.

"You're absolutely sure," Teagan asked.

"Teagan," she murmured. "I'm yours." She reached up for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips were softer than silk and he wasn't sure if he dared bite them, pierce their perfection. He moved down, tracing his nose along the line of her jaw.

"I've wanted you for a very long time, Tinuviel."

She laughed. "Oh, I know you have."

He shifted his arms to either side of her head, and his breath caught at her brown eyes, full of desire blinking up at him. He kissed her harder, tongue delving into her mouth, it never being quite enough, his erection becoming increasingly distracting, pressed between them.

He would have liked to pierce her right then, but she was too special to be taken quickly. She needed to be doted on. So he licked and kissed and suckled his way down towards her cunt, taking special care to remind himself to return to those beautiful breasts later on. Small but ripe and heavy for their size, quivering as she squirmed beneath his attention.

He breathed warmly over her cunt, reveling in her sighs and pressed small delicate kisses to her thigh. For a moment, he was aware this was what Alistair was lucky enough to see any time he wanted. For a moment, he burned with envy and pulled her hips closer to his face.

She tasted like a sea shell, warm and organic. His flat tongue lapped lazily at her cunt. Tinuviel was not noisy by any stretch of the imagination, but she was making these delicious little whimpers that turned into sharply inhaled breaths as he began attending to her clitoris. He moaned for her and spread her legs wider apart. The light dusting of hair on her vulva tickled his face and it took all his will to keep going instead of basking in her essence and the feeling of cream on his tongue.

"Teagan," Tinuviel breathed, before her lips parted wider at a particularly good lick he had just taken. Maker, was there another face in Thedas so exquisite?

"Yes, my dear?"

"I do like that," she said after groaning.

"I like it too. Would you like me to continue?"

"Come up here."

With a final swipe of his tongue, as thorough as he could make it, he obeyed. Leaning on his elbows, he gazed at her. Her chest rose and fell, her eyes were glassy, and it was all his doing. The king's mistress had finally decided to bed him. He couldn't contain how pleased that made him.

This vision reached out a delicate hand on his upper arm. "Teagan. Fuck me."

She inhaled through her nose as he slowly sheathed himself in her warm cunt. But the corners of her closed lips turned up in a smile, and when she nodded at him, he began to rock inside her. Her arms were clasped around his neck, lips kissing him lightly whenever he dipped his head. The room was quiet, except for the subtle creak of the bed. Sweat was beaded across their skin, and while Teagan normally hated persperation, this was sheer bliss. The walls of her cunt clutched at his cock as he moved faster and thrust deeper. Small whines came again from her throat, and Teagan leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Open your mouth, my dear. I want to hear you."

The moment when her pale lips parted for him was one he would keep with him forever, longer than the rising tension at their groins, the sublime sensation of her breasts beneath the movement of his torso.

And without thought, his hips began to buck with renewed vigor, and Tinuviel began to make the most beautiful noises, breathy and high in pitch. She was near now, she communicated to him. He lifted himself up enough to slip his hand down to her clitoris and he gave it a stroke, two, three, and he almost couldn't move for how tightly she gripped him as she climaxed.

Teagan couldn't stop if he wanted to. He had held back long enough. Now she was limp and languidly petting him as he finished with a shudder and a long groan that he had not expected. When he collapsed beside her, he took her face in his hands and lazily kissed her until their pulses slowed and he found his voice again.

"Tinuviel, you deserve better than this."

Tinuviel sighed. "I have juggled lovers for many years. Besides," she said, unconsciously touching her necklace, "I love him unconditionally."

He brushed her hair, so like his own, from her forehead. "I believe you. It doesn't stop the worry, though."

"You're a dear friend, Teagan. And I know this is foolish of me, but I believe Alistair and I will make it together. Lovers have done it before." She kissed him once more, long and deep before she crawled out of bed and gathered her nightclothes.

"Will you call on me again?" she asked.

She was dismissing him. Teagan tried not to be disappointed. It couldn't be over yet, could it? Yet, the Chancellor was known for her politeness, and she would never outrightly kick him out. But her dismissal left him with a speck of hope there would be time enough to make love to her in all sorts of ways. There was one thing he was sure of, however, and that was that his fondness for and devotion to her had only increased.

"You need only ask."


End file.
